Traição
by Adriana Snape
Summary: Na Chicago dos anos 30, máfias rivais guerreiam em busca do controle do álcool e dos jogos. Um jovem O'Weasley capturado pelos cruéis Malfuolos teme por sua vida no alto do arranha-céus.


**TRAIÇÃO**

As pessoas que passavam tranqüilas pelo centro comercial de Chicago, naquela fria tarde de inverno de 1934, não tinham idéia do drama que se passava a alguns metros acima, na cobertura do edifício Home Insurance Building, um dos maiores da cidade, com seus dez andares e esqueleto central de aço. O vento forte do fim de tarde impedia os gritos do jovem desesperado de alcançar quaisquer outros ouvidos que não os daqueles homens que eram a causa de seu desespero.

Pendurado de ponta cabeça pelo vão das grades de segurança do último andar do edifício, o jovem O'Weasley sabia que sua vida não valeria um palito de fósforo usado nem na banca de apostas mais insana dos cassinos de seu pai. O clã irlandês O'Weasley controlava todo o jogo, ou quase todo, no lado Oeste de Chicago, enquanto seus rivais, a família italiana Malfuolo, controlava todas as destilarias clandestinas que faziam a alegria dos viciados naqueles anos de Lei Seca. Bom, até o mais puritano pastor sabia que jogos e bebidas devem andar juntos, mas naquela cidade não era isso que acontecia.

- Ora, ora, meu jovem O'Weasley... Você não me parece muito bem. Acho que o frio da tarde não será muito bom para sua voz se continuar gritando desse jeito.

O som da voz de Don Luccio era ainda mais gélido que o vento que entrava pela camisa desabotoada do rapaz. Os olhos cinzentos do homem mais velho miraram certeiros os assustados olhos verdes do rapaz.

- Don Luccio! Eu não fiz nada, por favor...

- Fique calmo, rapazote – disse, tranqüilo, como se ambos estivessem confortavelmente alojados em seu luxuoso escritório no lado Leste da cidade. – Não quero fazer mal algum a você. Se fosse minha intenção mata-lo, teríamos feito sem que você sequer se desse conta.

Don Luccio dobrou os joelhos de modo a ficar mais próximo do rosto do rapaz ruivo. Por um instante, uma expressão de nojo atravessou seu rosto enquanto olhava as sardas espalhadas por toda a face do garoto irlandês e seus lábios rubros inchados por causa de um soco levado na hora da captura. Entretanto, em uma fração de segundo ele já estava recomposto e falava com O'Weasley como se fossem velhos amigos. Don Luccio se controlou ao lembrar da intensa rivalidade que permeava as duas maiores famílias mafiosas de Chicago, os napolitanos Malfuolo e os irlandeses O'Weasley.

- Veja bem, meu garoto, que interesse eu teria em começar uma guerra agora? Seu pai detém o controle da jogatina, eu detenho o da bebida. Meu maior interesse é que as nossas famiglias possam trabalhar juntas! Você entende isso, não é mesmo?

O rapaz assentiu furiosamente com a cabeça. Parecia uma excelente chance de sair daquela situação horrível, concordar com tudo o que o outro homem dissesse. Suas narinas escorriam e seus olhos estavam molhados pelo medo. Sua boca inchada por um soco rude salivava demais, fazendo com que um fio molhado escorresse por sua bochecha até a orelha.

- Bem, muito bem – voltou a dizer o homem mais velho, com um ar de contentamento nos olhos cruéis. – Então você vai me ajudar, e dessa forma eu também o ajudo, impedindo que o meu velho amigo Don Crabbo abra seus dedos de torniquete e o deixe cair lá embaixo, em um lamentável acidente que abalaria para sempre as minhas relações com Don Arthur.

O refém de aparência deplorável deixou escapar um suspiro aliviado. O que o mafioso dizia não era destituído de bom senso. Ele também faria bons negócios com seu pai, colocar o whisky italiano nos cassinos irlandeses seria bom para ambos. Traria a prosperidade às duas famílias, o maldito carcamano não devia estar mentindo.

- O-o que o senhor quer de mim? – ele balbuciou, tentando a todo custo parecer seguro e não demonstrar todo o medo que estava sentindo naquele momento. Infelizmente, seu rival era um homem experiente e podia perceber o terror impresso nos olhos verdes do garoto com a mesma clareza que via a suave nuvem que seu hálito produzia no ar frio da tarde.

- Nada demais, O'Weasley, nada demais. Veja bem, nossas duas famílias sempre se trataram com hostilidade, mas não precisa ser assim, não é mesmo? – o jovem balançou a cabeça freneticamente. – Essas hostilidades precisam acabar! Nós precisamos uns dos outros, nossos negócios se complementam. E pra isso, tudo o que eu preciso é de uma pequena ajudinha sua, uma coisinha boba de nada.

Os olhos cinzentos de Don Luccio sorriam para ele. Era como um gato brincando com sua presa. O rapaz tentou engolir e soltou um ruído estranho, que fez com que aqueles olhos de pedra se desviassem por um instante.

- Então, mio figlio – disse o italiano, arrastando a última palavra, - tudo o que eu preciso saber é onde está a destilaria do seu pai. Aonde ele está produzindo o whisky dele. Eu só preciso ir até lá para negociar diretamente com os responsáveis, entende? Eu quero ver como ele está fazendo aquela bebida tão saborosa, de modo que possa fazer igual e, dessa maneira, cessarmos as hostilidades entre nós. Eu entregarei a ele os cassinos que tenho e ficarei satisfeito com o controle do álcool. Seu pai controlará os jogos, e comprará a minha bebida para servir aos jogadores. Assim todos nós teremos o nosso lucro e não haverá mais briga.

- M-mas... e eu? – gritou o rapaz, com a voz assustada. – O que vocês vão fazer comigo?

- Ora, meu menino, você será solto, é lógico. Nós só o colocamos aqui para... você sabe, facilitar a sua cooperação – o sorriso de serpente de Don Malfogli disparou um alarme na cabeça do rapaz, mas o frio cortante que gelava sua pele sob a camisa aberta não admitia argumentações. Ele morreria congelado, se não colaborasse logo. Além disso, Don Crabbo parecia estar se cansando de segurar suas pernas através da grade de segurança.

Don Luccio continuou ali, parado, esperando pela resposta. O rapaz já sabia o que ele queria, mas estava demorando demais. Então ele se virou e estendeu o braço para uma outra pessoa que estava parada ali, fora do campo de visão do rapaz. O vento não permitiu que O'Weasley ouvisse o que disseram, mas nada disso importou quando o homem tornou a se virar para ele, carregando um sobretudo cinzento de lã, com gola de pele. O casaco tinha um revestimento interno de pele de carneiro, tinha mangas compridas que terminavam em uma faixa também de pele, mas da mesma pele cinzenta de raposa que ornava a gola. Era o casaco mais lindo e, acima de tudo, mais quente que o rapaz já havia visto.

Seus olhos brilharam, aquele casaco tomou conta de sua mente. O frio que ele sentia era ainda maior que o medo de ser jogado dali, agora que o Don já explicara seus planos. Sem sequer perceber, o jovem contou o endereço da destilaria O'Weasley e ainda explicou como chegar lá e aonde os seguranças estavam postados. Com os olhos fixos no casaco, ele não entendeu estar, assim, assinando a sentença de morte de seus dois irmãos que cuidavam do prédio e o início da maior guerra entre quadrilhas mafiosas rivais que os Estados Unidos já vira. Seria um banho de sangue que levaria Chicago às páginas dos jornais do mundo inteiro!

Don Luccio ergueu-se, endireitou-se e deu um leve aceno com a cabeça a Don Crabbo. Sorridente, devolveu o casaco ao outro capporegime e acendeu um cigarro, dirigindo-se à porta de emergência do edifício, que o levaria para fora daquela cobertura gelada.

O grito apavorado do rapaz cortou o ar e diminuiu aos poucos, conforme a distância entre o corpo que caía e os mafiosos no alto do prédio aumentava, até terminar repentinamente, em um baque surdo.

- Ei, chefe, ele conseguiu deixar a calçada ainda mais vermelha que seus cabelos de irlandês! – comentou Don Crabbo, o rosto gorducho marcado por um riso cruel.

Don Luccio se afastou com um sorriso frio no rosto. Sem o whisky irlandês, os O'Weasley não teriam a menor chance.


End file.
